The present invention relates to a data transfer control device, an electronic instrument, a program, and a method of fabricating an electronic instrument.
An interface standard called IEEE 1394 has recently attracted attention. Not only can computer peripherals such as hard disk drives, optical disk drives, printers, and scanners be connected to a bus under this IEEE 1394, but also domestic electrical products such as video cameras, VCRs, and TVs. That is why this standard is expected to enable a dramatic acceleration in the digitalization of electronic instruments.
An electronic instrument provided with an interface such as one for this IEEE 1394 must have a GUID that is identification information specific to that electronic instrument. For that reason, it is necessary to write device information such as a global unique ID (GUID) and configuration ROM information to flash memory (generally speaking: non-volatile memory) at shipping.
However, since it is necessary to do this writing of device information to each electronic instrument individually, it is preferable to do this during the first half of the fabrication process, as far as possible. More specifically, it is desirable to write this device information to the circuit board on which the LSI of the data transfer control device is mounted, before connection to a storage device such as a CD drive or hard disk drive.